Los museos no son para niños
by IskraFarron
Summary: Jade recelaba de la gente que le tiraba de las trenzas.


**Disclaimer:** Homestuck le pertenece a Andrew Hussie. Este fic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro alguno.

* * *

El autobús aparcó en el estacionamiento de carga y descarga a las diez de la mañana. Dentro de él, la profesora trataba de dar instrucciones a los alumnos para visitar el museo, pero los gritos y ruidos de los niños dificultaban su cometido.

—¡Gamzee, deja de tocar la bocina del conductor! ¡Karkat, si no paras de gritar entonces sí que no saldremos del autobús en la vida! —Poco le faltaba a la pobre mujer para empezar a tironearse del cabello. Aquellos niños la volvían completamente loca—. Cuando entremos en el museo, nos dividiremos en parejas. Podéis visitar las zonas que queráis, pero no molestéis a los demás visitantes y no os separéis de vuestro compañero.

Los niños comenzaron de nuevo con sus gritos, adjudicándose su pareja a pesar de que ésta pudiera estar en la otra punta del autobús. Dave y Jade, que estaban separados por sólo una fila de asientos, estrecharon manos, cómplices. Rose y John, mientras tanto, mantenían una animada discusión acerca de la película que la maestra había puesto durante el viaje con la vana esperanza de que los niños se comportaran bien.

—¡Ha sido buenísima, Rose! —le decía John, convencido de que su compañera era la que se equivocaba.

—John, no lo era. La trama cojeaba por todos lados y el apartado gráfico era pésimo —le rebatía la rubia, convencida de que su pareja era demasiado impresionable.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, Dave y Jade se levantaron de sus asientos, sin tratar de detener la discusión de los otros dos. Cuando empezaban con una discusión como esa, podían estar durante horas sin parar.

Al ver entrar en el museo a casi una veintena de niños con ganas de liarla, la recepcionista se puso blanca como el papel. La habían preparado para grupos de turistas pesados o ancianos que se quejaban de que su audioguía no funcionaba, cuando ni siquiera la habían encendido. Pero los grupos de niños se le escapaban de las manos. Recuperó la compostura y formuló una sonrisa totalmente cortés cuando la profesora, visiblemente atacada de los nervios, se le acercó para comprar las entradas.

Cuando la profesora volvió, dos niñas ya se habían enzarzado en una batalla de bocadillos. Las regañó y les quitó los bocadillos, pero cuando pasaron por la puerta, ambas con un folleto en las manos del Museo de Arte Moderno, los devolvió.

—Niños, a las dos el autobús se va. Nos reuniremos en el hall a la una y media —anunció la profesora— ¡Y Terezi, esto es un museo! ¡Nada de lamer pinturas!

Dave y Jade, por fin libres del yugo de la profesora, se colocaron en una esquina y miraron sus panfletos.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Jade, visiblemente confundida.

A ninguno de los dos les interesaba especialmente el arte. Tenían siete años y sus progenitores no habían hecho gran hincapié en su educación artística. Menos aún, en el arte moderno. Jade distinguía algunas obras, por los libros de la biblioteca de su abuelo. A Dave, algunas obras le parecían especialmente irónicas, y así se lo hizo ver a la morena.

—Dave, no te inventes palabras —le reprendió.

—No me la estoy inventando. Irónico existe.

La niña hizo un gesto, haciéndole ver que no creía nada de lo que le estaba diciendo.

—¡Mentiroso!

—¡Quien lo dice lo es! —le replicó el muchacho, recolocándose las gafas puntiagudas, a pesar de que no se habían movido ni un centímetro.

Los niños avanzaron, pegándose codazos y riéndose a carcajadas, ganándose las miradas reprendedoras de los adultos, que habían olvidado que ellos también fueron niños.

Dave y Jade observaron muchas de las obras, pero a casi ninguna le encontraron un significado artístico. ¿Qué tenía de artístico una silla verde? Pero eso no les desanimó. Imitaban los gestos esculpidos en las esculturas y pintados en los cuadros. Cuando se cansaron de ir de un lado a otro, se sentaron y devoraron sus bocadillos.

—Está siendo mucho más divertido de lo que pensaba —confesó Jade, sonriendo a su compañero.

—Por supuesto. Soy una excelente compañía —respondió Dave sin pudor ni vergüenza alguna—. Imagina que tu pareja hubiera sido Rose.

Dave se levantó del asiento e hizo un largo discurso lleno de incoherencias sobre el arte moderno y sus principales representantes. Aunque Jade no entendió casi nada, comenzó a reírse, sujetándose el vientre.

A Jade le gustaba Dave, pero no de la misma manera que la chica y el chico que se cogían las manos en el parque. A Jade le gustaba Dave porque le hacía reír, aunque eso no fuera especialmente difícil. También porque era divertido, creativo y nunca le tiraba de las trenzas. Jade recelaba de la gente que le tiraba de las trenzas, como Karkat.

Cuando en un reloj dio la una, Jade y Dave se encaminaron despacito por los pasillos. Estaban cansados, pero se lo habían pasado realmente bien. Al entrar en el autobús, John y Rose les preguntaron qué habían visto, pero contestaron poco y con nada de energía. En seguida se durmieron en el autobús.

Ambos entregaron orgullosos sus redacciones, escribiendo exactamente aquello que había recitado Dave el día anterior, burlándose de Rose. Era una retahíla carente de sentido gramatical, coherencia y plagado de faltas de ortografía, porque no se habían molestado en preguntarle a la rubia cómo se escribían algunas de las palabras.

Unos días después, ambos fueron recompensados con un cero, pero les obsequiaron con una estrella y una pequeña anotación debajo de ella, donde la maestra les instaba a realizar mejores redacciones y que les daba aquella estrella. Por el esfuerzo.

Cuando la profesora se giró para escribir algo en la pizarra, Jade rascó la pegatina con la uña, despegándola y la colocó en un lugar de honor: la frente de Dave Strider.

—Por el esfuerzo, Strider —anunció solemne, aguantándose la risa.

—Por el esfuerzo, Harley —le respondió, pegando su estrella en la frente de la morena.

La profesora, al verlos, los echó de clase.

* * *

Jade y Dave se han esforzado mucho, así que se merecen una estrella. Y yo también (?)

La idea de este fic surgió a raíz de esas experiencias que hemos sufrido la mayoría de nosotros cuando éramos pequeños: nuestros padres nos llevaban a museos, castillos, monumentos en general,... que no nos entretenían. Por supuesto, con compañía, aquellas veladas se hacían mucho más entretenidas. Dave y Jade pueden asegurarlo.

Espero que hayan disfrutado el fic. Críticas, comentarios y opiniones son siempre bien recibidos.


End file.
